


The Project

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #7. <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Homemade-Sparkling-Cider_zps837a74ae.jpg.html">Sparkling Cider</a>.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #7. [Sparkling Cider](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Homemade-Sparkling-Cider_zps837a74ae.jpg.html).
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Project

~

Excusing herself, Lily slipped away, heading for the patio. It was December, but a judiciously applied Warming Charm took care of that. She adored Scorpius but his family could be...difficult. Especially his mother, who kept implying that it was her fault that she wasn’t yet a grandmother. “I’d hoped the Weasley genes would breed true,” Astoria had murmured to Lily earlier in the evening. 

Lily huffed. _Like all I am is a brood mare._

“Hey.” 

Lily turned to see Scorpius standing in the doorway, the light from the well-lit ballroom behind him framing him with a golden glow. In his hand he carried a bottle and a couple of glasses. She smiled. “Hey.” 

Closing the door behind him, he walked across the patio towards her. “I thought I’d find you out here.”

Lily sighed. “Sorry. It’s not that I don’t like your family’s dinner parties--” 

“It’s okay.” Scorpius’ smile flashed white in the shadow. “They’re my family and not even I care to spend that much time with them.” He held up the bottle. “Drink?” 

Lily licked her lips. “I probably shouldn’t.” She turned away. “We’re supposed to be trying for a baby, after all.” 

Scorpius moved in beside her. “Are you all right? Did someone say something?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “They didn’t have to. I know I’m a disappointment to your parents--”

“What?” Scorpius set down the things he was carrying and hugged her. “We’ve only been married a year. No one is disappointed that we’re not parents yet.”

Lily relaxed in his arms, letting him soothe her. “It’s certainly not for lack of trying,” she muttered.

Scorpius smirked. “And don’t I know it.” Reaching for the bottle he’d brought, he showed her the label. “It’s sparkling cider, so it’s safe for potential babies.” 

She smiled. “All right, then, I’ll have some.” 

He poured two glasses of the cider, handing her one. “Cheers.” 

“Cheers.” Lily sipped, humming as she swallowed the frothy liquid. She shivered and quickly renewed her Warming Charm. “When I was a kid I used to imagine this was champagne.” She laughed softly. “My dad used to let us have this when he and Mum were having a real drink.” 

Scorpius smiled. “My parents always let me have a sip of their champagne.” He drank more cider. “I might have preferred this, to be honest.” 

“Oh, I dunno.” Lily took his glass and, along with hers, set them on a patio table. Then, pressing close, she wound her arms about his neck. “The first night you asked me out you’d had a couple of glasses of champagne as I recall.” 

Scorpius chuckled, brushing his lips over hers. “Well, I needed to get up my courage to speak to you.” 

Lily scoffed. “Why? You knew me from school.” 

“Yes, but that night you were pretty intimidating.” Scorpius nuzzled her neck. “You were wearing a gold dress, your hair was in curls, and you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” 

Lily closed her eyes. “You know,” she whispered, her breath hitching as his tongue traced the line of her jaw. “I saw the Healer today. She says I’m at the peak of my fertility right now.” 

Raising his head, Scorpius smiled down at her. “Is that so? Well, it seems to me that we should go home and...take advantage of that. Maybe then Mother will shut up about it.” 

Lily blinked. “How did you know she said anything?” 

Scorpius snorted. “Well, I know it wasn’t Father. He’d die of embarrassment first.”

Lily coughed, imagining Mr Malfoy bringing up such a topic. “Good point. Anyway, if we leave now we’ll miss the rest of the party.” 

“We could have our own party.”

Lily licked her lips. “Well, when you put it like that--”

“Come on,” said Scorpius, pulling her towards the French doors. “We’ll say our goodnights and go home to work on our...project.” 

Laughter bubbled up from Lily’s throat. “Brilliant idea.” 

~


End file.
